harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Ravens Magic
Please bold your answers: 1. You enter an enchanted garden. What would you be most curious to examine first? a) The silver leafed tree bearing golden apples b) The fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to eachother c) The bubbling pool, in the depths of which something luminous is swirling d) The statue of an old wizard with a strangely twinkling eye'The statue of an old wizard with a strangely twinkling eye' 2. You arrive at a crossroad and are forced to choose between one of four paths. None of them are sign-posted or are marked with any indication as to where they lead. Which one do you follow? a) The open, sunny lane b) The cramped, dark alley c) The hazy, leaf-dappled path through the forest d) The dusty street lined with ancient buildings'the dusty street lined with ancient buildings ' 3. Which of the following would you most hate people to call you? a) Ordinary b) Ignorant c) Cowardly d) Selfish Ordinary 4. Which would you rather be: a) Trusted? b) Praised? c) Liked? d) Feared?Trusted 5. If you could have any power, which would you choo se? a) Read minds b) Invisibility c) Superhuman strength d) Change the past'Read minds ' 6.Which nightmare would frighten you most? a) Standing on top of something very high and realising suddenly that there are no hand or footholds, nor any barrier to stop falling b) An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room in which you are locked c) Walking up to find that neither your friends nor your family have any idea who you are d) Being forced to speak in such a silly voice that hardly anyone can understand you'Waking up to find that neither you friends nor your family have any idea who you are ' 7. While walking down the street you see a wallet on the side of the road. It has only a small amount of money in it, but no identification of any kind. There is nobody in sight. Do you: a) Leave it there because someone is probably looking for it b) Take it - nobody's going to miss £2, and anyway, finder's keeper c) Take it to the police in case anyone ever reports it d) Take the wallet, and go around the area ask if anybody was missing it'Take it to the police in case anyone ever reports it' 8. An old friend has told an embarrassing story about you and everyone begins laughing at you. However, you know that your friend didn't mean to humiliate you. What do you do? a) Laugh along with the crowd. Your friend didn't mean any harm - and anyway, you love a funny story, even if the joke's on you b) On the outside, you will be laughing. However, on the inside you feel hurt at your so-called "friend"'s betrayal - they knew how demeaning you had found said event c) You begin to cry and run away from the crowd. How could they all be so mean to you?! d) Pretend that you are unaffected, but you won't ever forget this'On the outside, you will be laughing. However, on the inside you feel hurt at your so-called "friend"'s betrayal - they knew how demeaning you had found said event' 9. Somebody has set fire to the library. You only have time to save one thing. Which book do you take with you? a) Archive containing the details of every past Hogwarts student b) The only known cure for dragonpox c) A leather bound book containing mysterious ancient runes that you believe to have been handwritten by Merlin himself d) A record of all Dark Magic ever created The only known cure for dragonpox 10. After you have died, what would you most like people to do when they hear your name? a) Miss you, but smile b) Ask for more stories about your adventures c) Think with admiration of your achievements d) I don't care what people think of me after I'm dead; it's what they think of me while I'm alive that counts'Think with admiration of your achievements' Many people say the hat puts preference into it when deciding the house of a student, so please, pick your preferred house, if you wish. (OPTIONAL) Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Ravenclaw Category:Sorted Users